In mobile devices, image sensor of the camera module can directly communicate with the processor through the MIPI D-PHY interface. However, as requirements for the image are getting higher, so that even though directly transmitting the detecting signal of the image sensor to the processor has become a go-to solution for low-order or mid-range mobile devices, the requirements for high-order images still cannot be met. Therefore, disposing a transmission interface module between the camera module and the processor for pre-processing the image signals has become a trend in relevant design. However, the transmission interface module additionally implemented in the circuit also results in additional power consumption, which increases the burden of the mobile device.
Therefore, providing a transmission interface module with low power consumption has become an important issue in the industry.